The Life of Student in Konoha FireLeaf Highschool
by Mizu Kouken
Summary: Two Uchiha Brothers have transferred to Konoha FireLeaf in their senior yr and there are fangirls EVERYWHERE they turn. But two girls seem to have a disinterest in them and this intrigues them, ah, the life of high school. PairingsSakSas, OCItachi, Ino
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of a Student in Konoha FireLeaf High school**

Pairings-Sak/Sas, OC/Itachi, Ino/Shika, Tenten/Neji, Nar/Hin.

Summary-

Two Uchiha Brothers have transferred to Konoha FireLeaf in their senior yr and there are fangirls EVERYWHERE they turn. But two girls seem to have a disinterest in them and this intrigues them, ah, the life of high school.

Rating-T

Comments- Ok I know Itachi is supposedly older than the Rookie 9 and Team Gai but for timeline purposes I'm going to make him the same age as Team Gai's age. So Itachi and his friends (ones from Akatsutki), Tenten, Lee, and Neji-18, the rest-17, Teachers-Mid to Late twenties.

Main POV-Serena(OC), Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi, (I'll switch off at some points.)

Warning: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SKATERS THEN DON'T READ!!!

* * *

**-****Chapter 1****: IceHotties at One o'clock!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-SLAM! _CRUNCH!_

"Grr! Stupid, fucking, annoying alarm clocks! I swear the world should ban them and make them illegal!" a raven haired girl grumbled after pummeling her alarm clock to death. _(A/N: I don't know about the rest of you, but that is defiantly me right there, pummeling my alarm clock to death, haha.)_

After peeling open an eyelid, she cursed after checking the time _"5:30 A.M."_ and shot up out of her bed to get ready for school.

After hopping in the shower for a good fifteen minutes and blow drying her mane of hair for another fifteen minutes she had rushed out of her bathroom and wrenched open her closet to figure out what to wear.

_"Thank God I got all of my laundry done last night!"_ She couldn't help but think as she picked out an outfit.

She chose to wear black, low cut skater pants with a ruffled blue and black checkered, ruffled, mini skirt over it. A silver spiked belt was strapped around her waist with chains hooked to it that slung around her hips. For a shirt she wore a black spaghetti strapped, tank top that stopped just above her navel showing her mid-drift which sported a tattoo of a Chinese style black dragon with its lithe body curled around a sword with a spiked chain wrapped around the sword. On her lower back was another tattoo, this one being a black dragon skull its mouth agape in the midst of a fearsome roar and being surrounded in blue flames. Over the tank top was a sleeveless, black, cotton jacket that stopped just below the chest with blue and silver flames swaying up it. Over her hands were elbow length fingerless gloves, the one on her right arm was black and the one on her left is blue. She wore blue and black checkered converse shoes with bar laced laces. The laces on her right shoe were blue and the laces on her left shoe were black. She wore two necklaces, one was chain with three military tags on it one was blue, another red, and the last green. The other was also a chain necklace but it had a black, wire head of a dragon with a blue dragon teardrop for eyes. The only make up she put on was black eyeliner and mascara around her midnight blue eyes, she didn't bother with any other make up since would just always come off during the day. Her hair which was raven black and straight, came down to her knees but she rarely ever let it down. Instead it was pulled back into a high-french braided ponytail with a few bangs falling into her eyes and along her jawline down to her chin. Serena was proud to say that she came to the height of 5'7 and a half inches.

Grabbing her black messenger bag, keys and helmet she rushed out the door of her apartment, locking it, and down the stairs to the sidewalk where her motorcycle was parked next to.

This motorcycle was Serena's baby _(that's her name btw.)_ It was a black GSXR600K6 Double R Suzuki motorcycle _(Pic in profile)_. Serena's helmet she had just put on was black with blue and silver flames leaping up toward the top where a blue dragon skull grinned menacingly as blue and silver flames came out of its nostrils.

Throwing her backpack strap over her shoulder, she straddled the bike, stuck the key in the ignition and kicked it to life. Then she took off to pick her friend, Sakura, with an hour to pick her up and to go to school as it was now 6:30.

"Ren!" a voice hollered at her when she was a few streets away from Sakura's house and she looked to see the person she was going to retrieve.

Unfortunately, Serena didn't know Sakura as going to be there so she sped right past the girl. Cursing, Serena slowed down a little and without warning to opposing traffic, cut across the media and did a 180.

"BEEEP!" cars honked their horns angrily as she appeared in front of them out of nowhere.

Serena flipped them the bird in her way of waving at them, "Yeah, yeah," She grunted at them as she sped back to her friend.

When she neared Sakura again, Serena cut across the media once again and swung her bike around in another 180 and skidded to a halt at the side of the road. Ignoring the second blaring of angry honks from the cars, she wrenched off her helmet with both hands, not caring if the motorcycle died down when she took her foot of the clutch to support the bike with her knees as she put both feet down on the concrete on either side of the bike and glared at the nervous, Sakura who was waving at her with her other hand behind her head.

"You could have warned me on the phone that you were gonna be here!" Serena snapped at her.

Sakura was a unique seventeen yr old girl. She had originally pink hair that went down to her shoulders in straight, spiky layers. Eventually she got bored with just pink and soon added black and red highlights in with the pink making her look spunky. She wore black, skater, low cut pants with a ruffled black and crimson red, mini skit and a buckled and old fashioned popcaps belt over it. For a shirt she wore a black, spaghetti strap, tank top that said Fuck Off, Loser! in white letters over a regular crimson red, tank top both of which stopped just below the navel where a tattoo of a bloody cherry blossom on thorn vines circled around her waist. On her elbows she wore arm guards, the one on her right elbow was crimson red and the one on her left elbow was black. She had on fingerless gloves that reached the middle of her forearm. The one on her right hand was black and the one on her left was crimson red. She wore black and crimson red checkered, converse shoes with bar laced laces. The laces on her right shoe were crimson red while the laces on her left shoe were black. On her right bicep was another tattoo picturing a black, cherry blossom being choked and bled to death by black thorn vines, the blood that dripped off into a pool below was crimson red. The only jewelry Sakura wore was a black choker with a red cherry blossom on it. For make up she put on black mascara and crimson red eyeliner over her jade eyes and crimson red lipstick. She came to the height of 5'6".

"Sorry, mom and dad got into another fight last night so I left early this morning," Sakura explained meekly.

Then she leaned in to whisper in Serena's ear, "I can't shake these two guys. They're new transferees and won't stop bugging me for directions. Do you think you could show them the way to school so they'll get off of my case?"

Serena gave Sakura an annoyed look before sending a quick glance to the two boys she just now noticed behind Sakura, Sakura had to point out.

They both looked to be brothers by the looks of things and at the same height of 6'4". They both had onyx eyes and jet black hair though one was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and trailed to his elbows with bangs going down the sides of his face and the other had short spiky hair that stuck up at the back in several spikes that made her think of a chicken's enough and bangs down the side of his face. The one with ponytail looked to be eighteen yrs old while chicken hair looked to be seventeen. Ponytail had on dark wash baggy jeans with rips in the kneecaps and a black belt with silver spikes and a chain wallet attached. He wore a black muscle t-shirt with a jolly roger _(Skull and cross bones for those of you who don't know what a jolly roger is)_ in white on the chest area and the Uchiha Fan on the back. He wore black fingerless gloves and a black wrist band on his right wrist with the jolly roger in white on it. He wore black sneakers and a pierced right ear sported a dangling black fang.

Chicken hair had on black baggy shorts that reached the knees with the cuffs frayed and torn. He wore chains around the waist and navy blue muscle t-shirt with sharingan in red on the chest area and the Uchiha Fan on the back. He wore red arm warmers that covered the whole forearm. A spiked choker here and black ninja shoes there and you got yourself two perfectly good strangers.

Turning back to Sakura, Serena nodded while saying with a smirk, "As long as they can keep up with a Double R Suzuki."

Sakura and Serena both turned back to the two Uchiha brothers silently questioning them.

Ponytail replied with a smirk of his own, "The only way to keep up with a Suzuki is to have another Suzuki, so of course.:

Serena shrugged. "Then follow," she said to the3m and the turned to the cherry blossom and asked, "Got your helmet?"

Sakura whipped out a red helmet with a black cherry blossom being choked and bled to death by thorn vines and smiled cheekily, "Yes, oh captain, my captain!" _(Free cookie to anyone who can guess where that quote came from)_

As the two brothers got on their bike that was conveniently located right behind her in its red and black glory, Sakura got on behind Serena wrapping her arms around Serena's mid-drift for something to hold onto. Then Serena kicked her Suzuki to life that was echoed by Ponytail's Suzuki. Apparently he was the driver of this voyage and chicken hair was behind him.

Revving up her motorcycle a little, she took off leaving a tire streak and some smoke on the pavement, cutting off the car behind her that gave her an angry honk to which she just responded by flipping the driver off.

"I think you made them mad," Ponytail shouted at her over the roaring wind beside her through his black helmet. She could practically feel the smirk he was giving her even though she couldn't see it.

"Yeah, well they can get over it. I'm in a hurry anyway," She shouted back and flipped on her turn signal to get on the ramp to the highway they had to take to get to the school forcing Ponytail to follow.

_30 minutes later…._

Serena parked in a free parking space giving Ponytail enough room to park next to her and let her Suzuki die down and took off her helmet. Getting off after taking her keys out of the ignition, she turned to Sakura.

"Can you take them to the principle's office? I need to remind the others about practice tonight at Tenten's place," Sakura asked twirling her helmet as she shouldered her messenger bag.

"Sure, what time is practice?" Sakura asked as she twirled her helmet already shouldering her messenger bag.

"7 so don't be late," Serena replied giving her a pointed look and walked off towards the school.

"Oi! Since when have I ever been late?" Sakura hollered after her indignantly with her free hand on her hip as she glared at the retreating back of Serena.

"Since last practice, and the practice before that, and the practice before hat one," Serena replied over her shoulder.

"Hn, late my ass! If anyone is late to practice its Ino-pig!" Sakura muttered hotly.

"A-hem," a voice said to her right.

"Oh, sorry guys! Here, I'll lead you to the principle's office, follow me," Sakura said to the brothers.

"By the way, my name is Sakura Haruno," She said as she began leading them out of the parking lot.

"Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha," Itachi introduced his self and his brother.

"Ah, the Uchiha duo, eh? Well just a little warning to you guys in the future. This school has sluts in them, meaning once they see you two they'll come running like a heard of buffalo to water, so be prepared," Sakura warned them.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, _"Fangirls, that's all I need,"_ the Uchiha brothers thought.

"So how's the music life going?" Sakura asked them as she shifted her messenger bag making the flap unknowingly shift so her drumsticks were just visible.

"Goin' good, been having a tough time making songs, though," Itachi replied.

See it was world wide known that Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha played in band called Suspension101. They were good and everyone loved them especially the fangirls. Itachi played lead singer and lead guitarist. Sasuke played second lead singer and drummer.

Sakura shook her head in pity. "Can't help you there," She admitted.

Then Sasuke spotted her drumsticks and grinned. "So you are a drummer?" He asked her making Itachi look at her drumsticks too for a sec.

Wondering how Sasuke figured that out, she looked to see where Sasuke was now currently looking at and saw her drumsticks sticking out of her bag and she sighed with a grin.

"Hehe, guilty! Yeah, I'm the second lead singer and drummer of our band. We play here at the school sometimes and at some of the local clubs around here. Usually we play down at the club down a few blocks away called Rock Cavern, it's actually pretty nice," Sakura said smirking as she led them down another hall.

"What's your band called maybe we've heard of it?" Itachi asked curiously.

"I doubt you've heard us, we haven't recorded a song yet, Serena seems to think we don't have enough songs yet for a good album, so we've been going back to the "Stuck in our Garage" phase. Anyway our band is called DetentionCrap," Sakura replied.

"Sadly, we have not actually heard you guys perform, but there are some people who have come to where we've perform talking about you guys saying you're just as good as us. We'll have to come by sometime to see if it's true," Sasuke said with a smirk and Itachi nodded.

"Suit yourself," Sakura said shrugging.

"So what role does Serena play? I'm curious," Itachi asked.

_"Wow, Itachi? Showing interest in a girl, finally? That's a first!"_ Sasuke couldn't help but think as he eyed Itachi who had an impassive look on his face.

"Lead singer and lead guitarist," Sakura answered as they neared the principle's office.

"How good is she?" Itachi asked again wanting to know about what may be his competition in the upcoming future.

"That you'll have to see for yourself," Sakura replied with a smirk before walking into the Principle's office.

_"Hn, I intend to,"_ Itachi thought with a smirk. He and Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but they were curious and intrigued by these two girls. Because for one when they first met these two girls they didn't act like the fangirls they had to fight and runaway from. They just acted as if they were any other guy walking down the street and let Itachi tell it is RARE nowadays to get that kind of reaction and that surprised him and Sasuke.

They both agreed almost at once that they liked the two and were gonna try and find out more about them. Sakura stormed into the Principle's office with Sasuke and Itachi in toe and Sakura sighed when she found the principle Tsunade passed out again from too much sake.

Knowing the boys were getting just as impatient as she was, Sakura took out her drumsticks and started banging them on the desk in front of Tsunade and immediately it had the affect Sakura wanted.

"STOP THAT RACKET!!!!" Tsunade yelled covering her ears as she bolted up right and glared at the now silent Sakura.

"Well I wouldn't have to make it in the first place if you weren't passed out from too much sake all of the time!" Sakura scolded with one drumstick holding hand on her hip and the other using the other drumstick to point at the fuming principle. Not once did it cross her mind that she was a student that was telling back to the PRINCIPLE!

"Why-you-" Tsunade started to say when Sakura cut her off this time pointing her drumstick at the two smirking Uchiha brothers behind her.

"Save the lecture! Anyway I have an excuse for banging my drumsticks on your desk this time! The two newbies are here and need their schedule," She said.

It was then Tsunade noticed the two brothers and scowled in annoyance.

"Here, take your damn schedules and go!" She snapped at them shoving their schedules in their hands.

They were about to leave when-"And Sakura?" Tsunade started making the trio freeze.

"Hai?" Sakura asked nervously with a hand behind her head as she twisted her torso around to look at the hung over Principle.

"Give me the drumsticks. I warned you last time that I would take them away if you banged them on my desk ever again," Tsunade said moodily holding out a hand.

"Uh, hehe, was it really last visit? I didn't remember. Anyway I gotta go, school will start soon," Sakura said meekly and then took off out the door, past the amused Uchiha Brothers.

"SAKURA GET BACK HERE!!!!" Tsunade shouted after her.

_Serena's POV:_

Serena was in the half full classroom for homeroom trying to finish up and polish a song she had been working on waiting for the bell to ring signaling for everyone to get to there class when Sakura came running in.

"Serena, you've gotta hide me, Tsunade is trying to take away my drumsticks again and you know how hard it took me to find those," Sakura said hurriedly.

Just then, "SAKURA!" came from not too far down the hall from the door. Serena groaned.

"Quick! Under the desk!" Serena hissed and shoved Sakura under her desk and scooted in and pretended to be working just as Tsunade came storming in with the Uchiha Brothers in toe both of which looked nervous as they followed hesitantly behind the seething principle. Apparently they had the same homeroom and Tsunade had led them here.

Tsunade stopped before Serena's desk and slammed her hands down on top glaring at the raven haired girl.

"Where is she? Where's Haruno?" Tsunade growled at Serena.

"Tsunade-sama I have no clue where Sakura is and as you can see she is clearly not here. Maybe you ought to look somewhere else?" Serena suggested with an impassive look on her face.

"LIAR! I saw her come in here, so where is she?" Tsunade snapped indignantly.

"Gasp, is that-? The sake man I saw just walking by? Heading towards your office with a crate full of sake? You better hurry before he thinks you're not here and leaves," Serena said pretending to have seen the sake man walk by.

"NOOO! WAIT SAKE-MAN I'M COMING!!!!" Tsunade yelled in horror as she ran out the door.

Serena sweat dropped and shook her head. Then she remembered Sakura still being under her desk and kicked her.

"OW! THE HELL? You could have at least warned me before you kicked me in the nose!" Sakura said angrily as she came out clutching a bloody, but thankfully not broken, nose glaring at Serena who glared right back.

"It's what you get for dragging me into that mess!" Serena fired back.

"Oh, come on you know how much these drumsticks mean to me! They're my babies!" Sakura said hugging her drumsticks to her chest.

"Yeah, you never let me forget and kept preaching for months how 'A drummer's drumsticks are what reflect the drummer and not the drums' speech. Then when you did finally find the right pair you kept saying it took four months to find them and they cost 1,000 yen! Blah, blah, etcetera, etcetera," Serena growled waving her pencil around in her ranting.

"Four months? Isn't that a little extensive?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow as he and Itachi leaned or sat on top of the desks in front and beside Serena.

"Not if you know what you are looking for. See aren't they beautiful?" Sakura asked and showed them her drumsticks.

They were crimson red with black handles and black cherry blossoms against the red and red blood dripping down the handle.

"Eh, they're okay. Mine are better though," Sasuke said and then whipped his drumsticks out and showed the girls his.

His were black all over, with the Mangekyou Sharingan eye on both sides of the handle and red flames leaping up all the way of the drumsticks.

"Hey, those are cool!" Serena commented as she observed one.

Sakura, appalled, whacked Serena over the head with her drumstick.

"Ow! The hell was that for, woman?" Serena growled glaring up at Sakura massaging the area on her head where Sakura whacked her.

Sakura was about to reply when "BRRRINNG!" and more people came in followed by their homeroom teacher.

GASP!

"Kakashi-sensei, you're actually on time!" the whole class except the bewildered Uchiha Brothers said in unison.

"For once," Serena added.

"Ack, where's my camera? I need to capture this moment so we can use it as blackmail!" Sakura said and began searching for one.

Finding one she aimed it at Kakashi and FLASH!

"Hehe, well I had to come early on Tsunade's orders because of the two new students we're getting today. And Sakura, I want that camera burned!" Kakashi said glancing at Sakura with his one eye the said girl hid the camera behind her back smiling fakely.

"What happened to your nose?" Kakashi asked when he saw Sakura's still bloody nose.

"Long story, Kakashi-sensei, forget about it," Sakura said meekly and then stomped on Serena's foot who hissed in pain.

Not letting Sakura get away from the recent injury, Serena snatched the camera from out of Sakura's hands grinning and tossed it at Kakashi before Sakura could react.

"There, you can burn that," Serena said to him and grinned smugly at a fuming Sakura.

"Why I outta-" Sakura began going to punch Serena but Kakashi intervened.

"Now, now, no fighting. I do NOT want to have to replace another window again!" Kakashi barked.

"Hn!" Sakura and Serena grunted as they started a glaring contest, lightening practically visible as they glared daggers at one another.

"Now that's settled would the newbies please come up and introduce yourselves?" Kakashi said changing the subject as Sakura threw herself into the chair in front of Serena's desk.

Stoically, Sasuke and Itachi walked p front and glared at everyone except Sakura and Serena for some strange reason.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha," Itachi started.

"And my name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke finished.

"Leave us the hell alone!" they growled in unison as they glared at the drooling fangirls that were staring at them.

"AAHHH! HECK YEAH WE GOT THE UCHIHA BORHTERS IN OUR SCHOOL!!!" one fangirl screamed.

"SASUKE-KUN, MARRY ME!!!"

"ITACHI-KUN, GO OUT WITH ME!!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HE'S GOING OUT WITH ME!"

"YEAH, WELL HANDS OFF OF SASUKE-KUN! HE'S MINE!"

"I DON'T SEE YOUR NAME ON HIM ANYWHERE SO IT'S EVERY GIRL FOR HERSELF!!"

"Uh, girls?" Kakashi tried to intervene as he tugged on his collar while the Uchiha Brothers glared at the screaming pigs.

The girls scream even more. Kakashi gives Serena a _'Help!'_ look.

Serena sighs and puts her notebook of songs into her messenger bag and shoves the messenger bag underneath the desk.

More screaming.

Serena stands up on top of the desk and takes out a lighter, lights it and holds it up to a sprinkler.

"AHHH! I'M MELTING!"

"SERENA YOU BITCH! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR AND MAKE-UP!!!"

"AAHH! MY HOMEWORK!"

Serena then took out a whistle and blew it at the top of her lungs.

_"Tweeeeppp!"_

Golden silence.

"Now that I have your attention. SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SLUTTY BITCHES! THE UCHIHA BROTHER'S AREN'T THINGS YOU CAN CLAIM! SO STOP SCREAMING LIKE BLOODY HIENA'S AND PIGS OR I'LL DO MORE THAN JUST GIVE YOU GUYS EXTRA SHOWERS! GOT IT?" Serena yelled peeved and she gave them one last death glare that made the girls almost pee their pants before she hopped off of her desk.

"I'll go tell the janitor to turn off the sprinklers," Serena said to Kakashi as she walked by and out the door.

Pretty soon the sprinklers turned off and Serena came back just in time for the bell to ring to got next class. Striding to her desk and ignoring everybody else she reached under her desk and grabbed her bag and went right back out the door with Sakura following.

"HAHAHA! MAN THAT WAS A GOOD ONE! DID YOU SEE THEIR FACES WHEN YOU GLARED AT THEM THYE LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE ABOUT TO PISS THEIR PANTS!" Sakura said with tears of mirth in her eyes as she and Serena strolled down the hall to their next class.

Art. Serena's haven to peace and the one class she liked. Beside P.E. of course.

"Hn. They were annoying as heck. I bet you if Abercrombie and Finch said we didn't have to breathe in order to live 75 percent of the girls in this school would die from holding their breath," Serena drawled.

"And I would be one of the 25 percent laughing their heads off," Sakura said with a chuckle.

"Can I join?" Serena's question was echoed by two other male voices and the girls turned to see Itachi and Sasuke trailing behind them smirking.

"Only if you know the secret handshake," Sakura responded as she and Serena smirked at them and quickened their pace in an attempt to get rid of the two siblings.

"No fair!" Sasuke hollered as he and Itachi walked faster to keep up with the two.

"Too bad, so sad," Sakura said.

"Stop following us! Don't you have a class to get to?" Serena snapped at them getting annoyed.

"Why, don't you like us?" Itachi asked with a flirty smirk.

"No," Serena said so bluntly that Itachi deadpanned to Sasuke's amusement and Serena and Sakura turned the corner of a hallway.

"Aw, I'm hurt!" Itachi said feigning heartache as he and Sasuke fake pouted.

"Anyway, we have art, too," Sasuke informed Serena.

"Fascinating," the girls drawled as they entered a classroom.

"Saks! Ren! Over here!" a brunette with buns in her hair and brown eyes called to them.

Forgetting about the boys the two girls went and sat down at the table that had the brunette and two other girls at it. One was a blonde that had her hair pulled up into a ponytail and aqua blue eyes. The other was a raven, short haired girl with pearl white eyes with no pupils in them.

"Hey Tenten, Ino-pig, Hinata," Sakura greeted the three.

"Howdy," Serena said with a wave.

"Finally we have a class that has all five of us in it, eh?" Ino said.

"Heck yeah," Sakura said as she punched Ino's fist.

"Oi, teme!" they heard someone shout and they looked to see a spiky blonde with cerulean blue eyes in an orange jumpsuit waving maniacally at the Uchiha brothers that were glaring at the dobe.

Serena nudged Sakura to get her attention.

"Hey, watch this," She said to the now paying attention Sakura. Then she took a bottle of grey paint and threw it at the dobe.

But when the paint conked the blonde right on the head, it accidentally opened and grey paint spilled all over him. The five girls took one look at the now freaking out blonde and fell right out of their chairs crying with laughter.

"Naruto, I don't think grey is your color," Sakura said to the blonde known as Naruto as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"SERENA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Naruto yelled at Serena his blue eyes glaring at the said girl as they peaked out of the grey paint on his face.

"For being a dobe," Serena merely responded and the five girls broke down laughing once again.

"Nice one," Tenten commented as they got back in their chairs and pounded her fist with Serena's.

"Thanks, I'm so talented," Serena said as she buffed her nails on her shirt. The girls giggled.

"Dobe, why are you covered in grey paint?" they heard someone say behind them and they turned around to see a glaring boy with long brunette hair and pearl white eyes with no pupils standing next to Naruto who was using a paper towel to wipe the gunk off.

Another boy stood with the white eyed boy who liked like a lazy pineapple.

"SERENA THREW A BOTTLE OF GREY PAINT AT ME!!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at Serena.

The brunette smirked at Serena, "Nice one," white eyes said.

"Troublesome," Pineapple muttered.

"Thanks Neji, he was being loud so I had to shut him up somehow," Serena said to the boy known as Neji.

"Lazy ass, Shikamaru, the only thing you don't consider troublesome are clouds," Ino snapped at the lazy boy.

Shikamaru stayed silent as he and Neji sat down at the table with Naruto. Then Sasuke and Itachi came and sat down with the three and soon class began.

"Okay class, I want you to grab a drawing board, one of each of these pastels, a sheet of paper, and then come meet me outside by the cherry blossom grove. We're going to do some still-life portraits," Anko their art teacher told them.

Their was a shuffling of feet and scraping of chairs as everyone got up and got the needed supplies and paper towels. Then everyone trudged out the side door and down the sidewalk toward the back of the school. Through a patch of trees and wispy willows they emerged in a clearing to see cherry blossoms everywhere surrounding a nice but not too big lake with a few rock outcroppings here and there.

Anko, who had already gotten there, came up to them smirking.

"Okay everyone, spread out and get to it, remember to think about contrast, the shapes and proportions of your object," Anko instructed.

Everyone nodded and spread out. Serena just ambled off to her favorite spot in here which was on an outcropping of a rock facing a bend in the lake with a group of willows and cherry blossom trees at the edge of the lake on the other side.

Serena felt this would do and sat down and got to work. Not knowing the others were with there doing their own portrait; the others being Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.

Exactly why the boys were following the girls is beyond me.

First, Serena started out with the layouts and proportion. The bank of the little bit of the lake, the trunk and roots of the willow disappearing into the water, how the cherry blossoms surrounded the willow in the background. Once she got everything in the right proportion she started adding color and hues to everything. The navy blue shadow of a ripple, the crimson red for the base of a cherry blossom, and so on and so forth.

_"Perfect, now where is my rust pastel?"_ Serena thought as she looked around her for the rust pastel.

"Where is it? I had it right here!" She muttered to no one in particular.

"Looking for something?" Itachi's voice said to her right making her look up.

"I can't find my rust pastel," She said to him bluntly with a small smile.

"Is that it down there?" Itachi asked as he pointed down at the edge of the lake.

Serena looked to where he was pointing and sure enough there it was right on a rock the size of Serena's palm with the water RIGHT next to it.

"Lovely," Serena drawled her voice dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. Itachi chuckled.

Setting her drawing board aside, Serena started to climb down toward the pastel.

"Be careful," Itachi warned as he watched her.

"What are you my father?" Serena drawled her head just visible from the edge.

Then she felt something hit her cheek and she looked to see just in time Naruto flicking a pebble at her forehead. She scowled as he did it again. Then she grabbed a good sized rock and hurled it at Naruto's head.

"CONK!"

Naruto was out like a light.

"Hmph!" Serena huffed nodding her head at the unconscious dobe.

"Nice shot," Sasuke commented after observing the spectacle.

Resuming her climbing she made it down to the rock and started to climb back up when she lost her footing.

"EEEEPP!"

'"SPLASH!!"

Serena fell into the lake. When she came up coughing and spluttering she saw and heard Itachi roaring with laughter.

"Hardy, har, har," Serena drawled as she splashed a wave up at him.

"Hey!" Itachi cried out wiping water from his eyes.

"Hay is for horses," Serena replied with a smirk.

"Okay, okay, c'mon let me help you out of there," Itachi offered and offered Serena his hand when he got down there.

Serena grabbed Itachi's hand with a gleam in her eye. Itachi, catching on, tried to wrench his hand back but it was too late, Serena tugged hard on his hand and-

"SPLASH!!"

Itachi fell into the lake fast first. He came up scowling to see a giggling Serena, smirking.

"Who's laughing now?" She prodded over her shoulder as she pulled herself up onto a large enough rock with both hands and one knee and half of her other leg in the lake still.

Then she felt two hands grab her around the waist.

"You won't be laughing long," Itachi said with a smirk.

"The hell?" Serena screeched before Itachi pulled her back into the lake.

"UCHIHA YOU AR SO GOING TO GET IT!!!" Serena shouted when she surfaced.

Then before Itachi could say anything, Serena put her hands on top of his head and dunked him.

"CHYA!" Serena yelled and then swam away.

Reaching the bank beside the rock cropping she hauled herself entirely out of the lake.

"Guess I had my third shower for the day," Serena drawled when she looked at herself.

"Then I guess we should be squeaky clean by now," a voice said behind her making her turn to see him pulling himself out smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face, it's annoying!" Serena snapped as she wrung the water out of her bangs and braid.

"Serena! Itachi! Why are you both wet?" they heard Anko say as she walked up to them bewildered.

"Um, well you see I, uh, heh," Serena started to say nervously and Itachi just HAD to pick this the right time to stay quiet.

"Well, Uchiha-san? Care to explain since Drystilia-san seems to be tongue tied at the moment?" Anko asked turning onto Itachi.

For a second Itachi was confused since he didn't really know Anko was referring to Serena by using her last name that he didn't know, so the only thing he could respond with a bewildered look was a,

"Who?"

Serena slapped a hand on her forehead.

"Look, Anko-sensei, what happened was I hat to get my rust pastel that was on a rock close to the lake because it had fallen down there. I went down, got the pastel and was on my way back up when I lost my footing and fell into the lake. I didn't like Itachi laughing at me so when he offered me a hand I pulled him into the lake," Serena finally answered.

Anko sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to pick on the boys? Last warning and you'll get a detention the next time you pull another stunt like this in my class. Now off with you, find a way to get out of those wet clothes, I'll have your classmates bring your still-lifes in. Now shoo!" Anko said exasperatedly and waved them away with a hand.

Without a word Serena and Itachi made their way toward the classroom.

"So you pick on boys, eh?" Itachi started and Serena ignored him as she got her bag and walked out the door towards her next class: Gym.

"Hey, w-wait," Itachi hollered after her from the classroom.

"Get lost," Serena snapped back already halfway down the hall.

"But I need help finding the way to gym!" Itachi whined as he half ran half power walked after her as she turned a corner.

"Then find another lap dog to chauffer you around, I'm sure as hell am not gonna do it," Serena growled and then sped up and turned another corner.

* * *

Ren: "Alright, I'm starting to like this!"

Sakura: _(Snorts)_ "Well you would since you got to pull Itachi in the lake."

Ren: "I know isn't it so cool? Anyway R&R, peoples!"


	2. Author's note

Ok, sorry to disappoint you all but this is not a chapter. But don't worry! This isn't a discontinue note either. I'm posting this because I'm establishing some ground rules. For the past few weeks I've been either lazy, working, and or can't write because I'm too busy with something else, not mention I kinda have a little case of writer's block.

But I'm going to force myself to write, not just for this story but for the others as well. I just need find my bearings in all this and need a few days to actually write some material. Give me a week at least and I'll try to come up with something.

I've also set a updating schedule, or posting schedule for myself, because I can't devote myself to my computer 24/7 I have a life too, you know.

So from now on, until I see fit to do otherwise, I'm going to post every Saturday, Sunday, and Wednesday.

I don't have anything to post for this story right now, but for a filler and to keep you guys entertained until I do post again, I have a story that I'm going start here in a little bit and if you guys wish to read it then be my guest.

I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I promise I'll post something, just give me a few days to write something and I'll post it on the days I've set to post.

I'll post the story here in a few minutes, It's called The Darkness I Call My Life, Death Scroll 1. Check my profile if you wish to read it and check it out.


End file.
